You've got that one thing
by Narniavoyage
Summary: Olivia esperaba tener un día de compras como cualquier otro, pero su aburrido día cambia cuando te topa con Niall, el famoso de miembro irlandes de la nueva sensacion adolescente, One Direction


La casta a se ajusto la gruesa bufanda al cuello, mientras el viento de la fria ciudad le golpeaba el rostro. Las veredas brillaban debido a la lluvia recientemente caida y el cielo todavia continuaba completamente nublado. Olivia camino algunas cuadras hasta el centro de Dublin y entro en la calle Grafton, la cual estaba poblada de gente. Como de costumbre penso Olivia.  
>Iba pensando en que podria regalarme a Roger para su cumplea os, cuando a lo lejos escucho un griterio pero tampoco le presto demasiada atencion. Pero tambien escucho risas, algunos canticos y varias voces repitiendo un mismo nombre, una y otra vez. Olivia levanto los ojos del suelo, cuando observo a un muchacho rubio el cual resaltaba de la multitud por su chaqueta colorada y por el grupo de chicas que lo seguian.<br>-Una foto! -le pidio una muchacha de cabello oscuro como el ebano. El nombrado le sonrio y poso unos segundos, para luego continuar caminando detras de un grandulon que parecia mostrarle el camino. Ya cuando los separaban poco metros, los dos hicieron contacto visual. El muchacho tenia unos increibles ojos azules como el mar. Olivia recordo las playas de Mexico al verlos. El rubio comenzo a esbozar una sonrisa que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran y por unos segundos olvidara que era lo que realmente habia ido a hacer al centro.  
>-Buenas tardes se orita -la saludo cuando paso a su lado. Olivia lo miro fugazmente y creyo ver como este le gui aba el ojo y sintio como las mejillas le tomaban temperatura y sonrio tontamente. Deja de alucinar le dicto su mente y Olivia continuo caminando hacia el grupito de chicas que se acercaba en su direccion y seguian al rubio.<br>Doblo a la derecha en la esquina y se adentro en al ciudad, para luego entrar en una de las enormes tiendas departamentales que habia en Dublin. Camino hacia la seccion de hombres y comenzo a buscar y revolver todo a su alrededor.  
>Una hora despues y tres diferentes colores de sueters y dos camisas, Olivia finalmente se acerco a un muchacho que doblaba unas remeras sobre un mostrador.<br>-Disculpa, puedo acerte una pregunta? -el muchacho se volteo y la miro algo confundido- Tendrian este sueter en col -Yo no trabajo aqui -la interrumpio el muchacho de increibles ojos verdes. Desde cuando todos estaban tan guapos en Dublin? se pregunto.  
>-Lo lamento, yo pense -Esta bien, no te preocupes -el muchacho le dedico una sonrisa antes de que Olivia se alejara avergonzada y se escondiera en la seccion de mujeres.<br>Decidio esperar unos minutos hasta que el muchacho se fuera de la tienda y se distrajo mirando unos hermosos vestidos que habia colgados. Finalmente se decidio por dos de ellos y junto con el sueter que finalmente habia elegido para Roger se dirigio hacia los probadores. Se probo el primero y cuando se disponia a probarse el segundo, escucho voces fuera del cubiculo.  
>-Creo que este de aqui esta vacio- dijo una voz con un marcado acento irlandes y de repente, la cortina que la separaba a ella de toda la tienda se abrio y el muchacho que antes habia hablado se dispuso a entrar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que habia alguien mas alli. Olivia pego un salto y se sostuvo el vestido a medio abrochar al cuerpo y lo miro asustada- LO LAMENTO! -se disculpo el rubio mientras salia deprisa y cerraba la cortina de un solo movimiento- Lo lamento, no sabia que habia alguien alli adentro. De haberlo sabido, no hubiera entrado, yo disculpame. Creeme no lo hice aproposito -el muchacho continuo hablando por rapidez hasta que Olivia salio del probador con los vestidos y el sueter bajo el brazo y volvio a sorprenderse de qu el muchacho siguiera alli. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse y reconocio al rubio- tu - Yo? -se se alo la casta a algo confundida -Tu eres la muchacha que acabo de cruzarme. Yo -sacudiendo la cabeza- Oye, realmente lamento lo de recien. No creas que soy ningun pervertido, yo solo queria entrar a probarme esto -se alando unas cuantas prendas que llevaba en los brazos- disculpame -Esta bien, no creo que seas ningun pervertido. Fue solo un accidente- Le dedico una peque a sonrisa y salio con paso apurado del probador. Le entrego uno de los vestidos y el sueter a una vendedora que caminaba por la tienda y el segundo vestido lo dejo en su lugar. Pago en caja y cuando se disponia a salir de la tienda, una voz la detuvo.<br>-Oye, espera! -le grito el muchacho que corria hacia ella desde los probadores- se que esto sonara algo apresurado pero, tienes planes para ma ana en la noche?  
>-No, claro que no -nego Olivia extra ada -Que bueno -respondio el- Quiero decir, Que te pareceria ir a tomar algo? Aqui cerca hay un pub muy bueno y -O Connors Pub, si lo conosco. Te parece a las 8?<br>-Perfecto, nos vemos alli? -Olivia asintio con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, mientras el muchacho le devolvia el gesto- Nos vemos ma ana linda -le dio un rapido beso en al mejillas y dio media vuelta con rumbo hacia los probadores pero se detuvo a medio camino, volviendose hacia ella- Tu nombre es ?  
>-Olivia -respondio ella, todavia pasmada por lo que acaba de ocurrir -Olivia, que bonito nombre. Yo soy -<br>-Niall, eres Niall Horan -lo interrumpio ella. El muchacho sonrio y volvio a gui arle el ojo por segunda vez, para luego entrar a los probadores y desaparecer.


End file.
